Attack of the cowards
by roxygoth
Summary: Great. He was cold, he was hungry, and his ankle killed. All he could do was pick miserably at a pizza while he waited for Fred to pick him up. To think this had all started because he'd run out of ingredients... This story also includes Velma and Sugey. [Shaggy's sister]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Roxy Goth here. I've been watching Scooby-Doo and I thought those kids have made a lot of enemies over the years. And also that most of those enemies always seen to go for Shaggy and Scooby. So what I've done is come up with a possible reason/explanation for why they always go after our favourite cowards.

I realise this is darker than a normal Scooby-doo episode, so if you don't like the idea of people being attacked – please do not read this story.

I do not own Scooby-doo in any way shape or form.

Great. This was great. He was cold, he was hungry, and his ankle killed. All he could do was pick miserably at the pizza Mr Slone had been kind enough to place in front of him, free of charge, and sip occasionally at the Hot Chocolate Mrs Slone had placed in front of him – also free of charge – as he waited for Fred to pick him up. To think this had all started because he'd run out of ingredients…

[An hour and a half ago]

"What do you want for dinner?" Shaggy asked Sugey and Scooby.

"One of your famous sweet pizzas!" Sugey said, eagerly.

Shaggy gave a fond smile. The sweet pizzas as they were commonly known as were basically a giant cookies base, with chocolate source covering the top, you then put things like hundreds and thousands, marshmallows, toffee, more chocolate….whatever you wanted on top. It had more than a thousand calories in it and the only reason Shaggy was even able to consider it was because his parents were away and it was just him, Sugey and Scooby. And the three of them could devour one in no time.

However after going through the cupboards he realised something quite important. "Ah – like, we don't have any of the ingredients."

"What?" Sugey whined. "But I, like, really wanted one!" She loved spending weekends with her big brother, he'd always make outlandish meals and didn't mind how much she ate of it, if there was any she didn't want he and Scooby would eat it. He also let her stay up quite late and watch films, which was a delight as normally she was in bed by 10.

Shaggy frowned, mentally calculating. The shops were 10 minutes away on foot, and he knew what he wanted so he'd only be about half an hour tops. He briefly wondered about taking his sister with him – before looking outside and seeing it was pitch black, even though it was hardly 7, hardly a surprise seeing as it was the end of November. Never mind – she'd be fine with Scooby here.

"Like, alright hen. I'll go down the shops."

"Ram ri ruming?" Scooby asked, tail wagging.

"Like, no, scoob, sorry. You've got to stay here and like, look after Sugey – got it?"

"Rot rit."

"Right – I'll be like, half an hour tops. Maybe forty minutes if there's a queue – but I think that's unlikely. If I'm not back in an hour, like, call the cops."

Sugey giggled. Her brother was such an idiot at times.

"Well, then, like, see you both – bye!" and the door slammed shut.


	2. Joey and Roy

Hey, Roxy Goth here. So, here's the next chapter. By the way, Joey and Roy Littlewood are my oc's, if there is an actual villain in the Scooby-Doo universe by those names, then I am sorry I'm not aware of them.

I do not own Scooby-Doo in any way shape or form.

"Here's you're change." Lucy, the bright smiling girl behind the counter, said, handing Shaggy a dollar.

"Like, keep it. See you next time." The corner shop was one Shaggy visited a lot and the staff knew him well.

"Bye!" She waved.

Meanwhile outside the restaurant in a car sat two brothers, their names were Joey and Roy Littlewood. A couple of years ago they had tried terrorising a town by dressing up as two of the citizens that had died there. The stupid Mystery Inc had ruined their plans and as a result the two brothers had been put in jail for two and a half years.

While in jail they had met other criminals that had been thwarted by the mystery gang. They had quickly discovered there was a ranking system, consisting of things like: how difficult the case was for the gang to solve, naturally the more difficult the more 'points' you got. There was also how many clues you left, the less the better. How long you'd been terrorising people before the gang got involved, the shorter the better in that case as basically it meant how long it was before you became a priority for the gang, also what sort of trap was used, the more complicated the better, as in the criminals eyes the more complicated the trap the harder the leader, Fred Jones, thought you were to catch.

There was also two other things as well, If you trapped Daphne that was seen as bad because she was famously danger-prone, if you didn't trap her it meant you were seen as more competent.

Then there was Shaggy and Scooby, oh, Shaggy and Scooby. They were famously the easiest to scare, all you had to do was leap out at them, and their hair practically turned white, however you got 'points' for things like, originality, success rate, number of times, how quickly it was until they ran for their lives ext… it sounded stupid, but it wasn't because until you scared Shaggy and Scooby, the mystery hadn't really started, the gang was there, the legend had been awoken, but mystery incorporated weren't really sure you existed…until Shaggy and Scooby told them.

However, this was where the brothers fell down, they'd got average points in everything else, the trap was halfway: not to simple, not to complicated, they'd been terrorising a month beforehand, they managed not to trap Daphne, however with Shaggy and Scooby things went a bit pear-shaped. When the brothers went to scare the duo, they'd been careless; they'd allowed the cowards to get a glimpse of the wire they used to 'fly'. Well, that news went flying back to the rest of the gang, who promptly decided narrowed their search to the local theatre, where Joey and Roy worked, and it had taken a pitiful one more clue to figure it out. That clue was a costume with an oil-stain from where Roy, who was the handy man there, hadn't bothered to wipe his hands after fixing a bit of machinery. Even that was discovered by Scooby smelling the oil and Shaggy remembering that Roy had been fixing the machinery the night before, which was incidentally one night where the two 'ghost' didn't show.

Not that that had been the brothers fault, they were needed backstage.

Anyway after telling their story they'd been the laughing stock of the jail having taken next to no clues to have their mystery figured out and having their mystery pretty much solved by Shaggy and Scooby, when all the criminals knew that Velma was the one to have the mystery solved by. Now however they were out and determined to have their revenge on Shaggy Rodgers and his blasted dog.

So imagine how delighted they were when out of the blue, who should appear in front of them, but Shaggy Rodgers. "There he is." Roy, who was the elder despite the way there were reffered to, whispered excitedly as Shaggy, blissfully unaware, stepped into the shop.

"He's on his own though; don't we need the dog as well?" Joey asked, confused.

Roy shot his brother a look. "Of course not, dimwit. Do you want to risk being savaged by 8 pound Great Dane?"

"I thought he was a coward?"

"Tell that to Dennis Moore." Dennis Moore was another inmate – he had a spectacular scar on his leg from when the supposed 'cowardly dog' had attacked him; the reason for this was because Dennis came up with the bright idea to kidnap Shaggy – yeah, that's how that turned out. Dennis had walked with a permeant limp ever since.

The brothers waited for what seemed like for ever, but was actually about five minutes, at quarter past 7 Shaggy came back out.

"Right, let's roll." Roy murmured to Joey as they swung the car doors open.


	3. The attack

Hey, I'm back! Sorry about taking so long to update, I have just had a lot on my plate. Heads up, this is my first time writing a chase scene, so feedback would greatly be appreciated.

Very short chapter, I know, but I didn't want to go into too much detail of a physical attack.

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Shaggy had only just stepped outside when suddenly he heard a. "Hey you!" He turned his head to see two unshaven, ugly, rough-looking guys step out of a car. There was something vaguely familiar about them, but he couldn't quite place it. "C'mere!"

Well that was one instruction Shaggy was quite happy to NOT obey, instinct kicking into gear he dropped the shopping and sprinted, with Big and Ugly running after him.

He ran literally for his life down the street, which was typically empty, I mean seriously, okay it was quarter past 7 at the end of November, but _still. _Shaggy ran until he came to a low wall sealing of a park, but seeing as it was pitch black he didn't notice it and went flying over said wall landing smack on his face. His nose instantly killed and his ankle throbbed.

He tried to get up, couldn't quite manage it and stumbled back down. By now Big and Ugly had arrived and casually climbed over the wall and sauntered over to him. If you were wondering how they were able to see him in darkness, Shaggy had typically fallen under a lamppost – great.

"Oh now, look 'ere Joey." Ugly said, grinning down at the terrified teen. "He's fallen. Shame."

"Yeah. Big shame." Big, or rather Joey added.

"Hmm. Not so tough without your dog – are you?" What the hell was this freak talking about? Shaggy had never been tough in his life, he was famous for it. And what did Scooby have to do with this? Scooby. He'd never wanted his best friend so much in his life.

"Whadda we goin' a do wiv him, Roy?"

Ugly's grin turned into a slasher smile. "This." And with that he kicked Shaggy straight in the stomach. Big joined in and after about 30 seconds Shaggy's vision turned black.


	4. Delicious

Hey, I'm back, sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've been busy. So I decided to make a long chapter for you.

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Shaggy groaned as he opened his eyes, he was in agony coming from mainly three places, his ankle, his nose and his stomach. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and then curled into a tight ball, hoping that would ease the pain, it didn't. Shaggy glanced at his watch. Ten to 8. Oh great. Those idiots had knocked him out for a while all right.

After staying perfectly still for a good couple of minutes, Shaggy realised that wasn't going to help and forced himself to get up. It was still pitch black, but in the distance the beatnik could see lights, lamppost lights. He gingerly followed them, wincing all the while until he finally came to another row of shops.

He went to the nearest one, which just so happened to be a café, and hobbled inside. Now this café, 'Delicious' was run by one Mrs Jones. She had been running said café for 40 long years, and she had to be honest not a lot ever happened. So imagine her surprise when the door pinged open and a tall, unshaven, plainly beaten-up boy edged in. She could only stare at him, for his nose was bleeding and probably broken, his hands were grazed, and his trousers were ripped at the knees.

Finally she got her sense about her and rushed at the poor boy. "Oh, my darling! What happened to you?! Sit, sit…" She gently ushered him to an empty table.

Shaggy, feeling a bit confused, explained, watching the poor women's face grow in horror. When he'd finished explaining, she said. "Oh, no is there not anyone you can call?"

For a split second Shaggy almost said no, until suddenly it hit him, Sugey and Scooby. They must be going out of their minds with worry, he thought glancing at the clock behind the counter which read 8. He remembered his last comment to them. "Like, if I'm not back in an hour, call the cops." He'd meant it as a joke; it didn't seem so funny now.

"Like, yeah there is, my sister. Can I, like, borrow your phone…?"

"Yes of course…"

Meanwhile, true to Shaggy's prediction Sugey was going out of her mind with worry, she was pacing up and down and seriously debating on whether to call the police or not. Scooby was next to her, whining pitifully. She was going to have to call the police, there was no way around it, but she didn't want to, she kept hoping that her brother would just stroll in the door, grinning that stupid grin of his and saying. "Sorry, I, like, got held up, I. You want some pizza?" Forget the pizza, all she wanted was to know was if her idiot brother was alive or not…

BBRRIINNGG! The 14 year old jumped about a mile in the air, before lunging for the phone.

"Shaggy!?"

"Like, yeah, it's me." The girl punched the air in excitement, gesturing to Scooby to come and listen as well.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be back, like, half an hour ago!"

"Yeah I know, I, like, got attacked…"

"Attacked?" She felt the blood drain from her face. Attacked? Who the hell would want to attack Shaggy? He'd never hurt anyone before in his life! Next to her Scooby growled. Whoever had hurt his Raggy was already a dead man. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, just, like, a bit beat up. Listen, suge, I'm in a café named Delicious. It's near the park. Can you call Fred and tell him to come and get me?"

"Yeah sure! I'll tell him, hold on Shag." She hung the phone up and paused. Tell Fred? Why Fred…oh yeah. He had the van. Duh! Blonde moment. She reached for the phone, before realising she didn't actually know the Jones number, damit!

Not wanting to waste time, the 14 year old ran to the side of the house, quickly locking the back door, grabbed her bike and started cycling to Fred's house, which was about ten minutes away, thankfully. Scooby ran ahead, a look of pure determination written on his face, he'd get to Fred's if it killed him.

Meanwhile back at Delicious, the clock read ten past.


	5. Fred to the rescue

Hey! Please don't kill me, I know I haven't updated but I've been working on my other story's and trying to decide where the heck this one is going to go.

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

It was raining outside. Fred Jones was currently alone. His parents had gone out for the night and left him in charge. This basically meant he was watching TV and eating junk food. Typical teenager stuff.

Suddenly he heard something throwing itself against the front door and froze. That wasn't good.

Sugey meanwhile, soaked and panting heavily finally drew up outside Fred's house. She checked her watch quarter past, made it in half the time. Shaggy would be proud. Hearing bangs she turned her head towards Fred's front door and saw Scooby leaping up, and literally throwing himself against the bit of wood. The young girl shuddered; normally Scooby was a cowardly, docile animal, now he looked a savage, blood-thirsty animal.

"STOP! SCOOBY! SCOOBY, STOP!" Sugey screamed, dragging herself of the bike, it immediately fell, scratching the paintwork, but she couldn't care less. On hearing her banshee wail, Scooby immediately stopped, and looked at her; did she not understand how desperate things were now? Raggy, his Raggy, was injured and Fred was the only one with any means of getting them there to help him, it was vital he got his attention.

Well he'd gotten that all right. Inside, Fred was so still you could have mistaken him for a statue. The banging had stopped. Just then the doorbell rang. He dragged himself up and shuffled over to the blinds, peeking outside he saw Sugey and Scooby outside, both soaked, Sugey's bike lay abandoned on the pavement and Shaggy was nowhere in sight.

Shaggy was nowhere in sight. That definitely wasn't good. Leader sense tingling, Fred unlocked the door with shaking hands. Something had happened he knew it; Sugey and Scooby wouldn't be outside his house, in the pouring rain without Shaggy if everything was alright. The minute the door was open, the fourteen year old threw herself at the leader of the gang. Words pouring out her mouth so fast that Fred couldn't actually understand what she was saying.

When he got her to calm down enough to be understood he felt his heat turn to ice. Shaggy attacked. Shaggy injured. This was ridiculous who would want to injure Shaggy? He was Shaggy! But obviously some insane person had and the next thing he knew he, Sugey and Scooby where in the car on the way to some café called 'Delicious.'

Meanwhile Shaggy was sitting at a table, near the door, feeling more useless than he ever had before. And that was saying something. Well great. This was great. He was cold, he was hungry, and his ankle killed. All he could do was pick miserably at the pizza Mr Slone [The cook] had been kind enough to place in front of him, free of charge, and sip occasionally at the Hot Chocolate Mrs Slone [the waitress] had placed in front of him – also free of charge – as he waited for Fred to pick him up.

Mrs Jones was watching the teenager anxiously. She'd been keeping an eye on him for obvious reasons and although she wasn't a doctor he didn't seem drowsy or anything, so that was good – right? At the very least he hadn't dramatically collapsed like a character in a bad soap, which is what tonight was beginning to feel like.

She glanced at the clock, half 8. Where was this sister of his? She hoped said sister was older; this poor boy obviously needed someone looking after him. At that precise moment, for the second time that night, the door burst opened and in tumbled two teenagers and a dog. Well, she recognised two of them straight away, Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo from mystery Incorporated, the other girl she had no idea.

"Shaggy!" the young girl rushed at the poor boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm SO glad you're alright!"

Ah, this must be his sister. Hold on a minute, Shaggy…Oh my god! Shaggy Rodgers from Mystery Inc! She kicked herself for not realising sooner, although to be fair to her he wasn't exactly as he looked in the papers now…

Meanwhile Fred watched the sibling reunion with a fond smile on his face. He loved the relationship between Shaggy and Sugey; they really did love each other. Scanning his eyes around the restaurant he noticed a plain old woman behind the counter, watching them intensely. She must work here. "Erm, excuse me?" He went over to her. "What happened?"

Mrs Jones jumped as THE Fred Jones walked over to her. However, quickly realising this was not the place to have a 'oh my god their's a celebrity in my café' meltdown, she sensibly filled him in and watched his concerned look go to a dark frown.

"Right…Shaggy! Sugey! Scooby! C'mon, we're going to the hospital!" Fred stormed towards the door, anger clouding his head; he was going to kill whoever the hell had done this to his friend. NO ONE hurt his friends and got away with it, NO ONE.

"Hospital?" Shaggy said, sounding a little confused.

Sugey patted his shoulder soothingly. "Yes, hospital. C'mon, let's go." Not giving her brother chance to argue she pulled him to his feet [not particularly difficult Shaggy was ridiculously light for both his age and his height] and guided him towards the van.

Meanwhile Fred was already inside, waiting for them, tapping his fingers against the window and wondering if any of his traps could be adjusted to kill. Normally, of course, he made sure that never happened, but now…

His attention snapped to the back of the van s the doors opened and Shaggy climbed groggily in, Sugey helping him a little. Scooby climbed in after his owner and rested his big head on his lap; Shaggy smiled fondly and gently stroked his fur. Sugey smiled softly, and as the van pulled away from 'Delicious', waved a thank you to the three staff members.

So there you are, this story is not done, but I don't know if I will have time to update before go on my hols. So you may not have an update for at least a month. Hark why I made an extra-long chapter for you today!


	6. New year

I'm back! I hope you all had a great new year and happy 2015!

Right, so this chapter takes place on a time-skip, it's now New Year's night.

See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Fred was in the kitchen grabbing popcorn for New Year. He filled two bowls one with toffee popcorn and the other with salty. He carried them into the living room, smiling at the sight that met him.

Shaggy was on the sofa, ankle resting on the coffee table, Sugey was next to him, snuggled into his side. Velma was on his other side, clearly in deep thought, Scooby at her feet. Daphne had stolen the arm-chair Fred was previously sitting on.

"Hey! I was sitting on that!" She grinned that annoyingly playful grin of hers.

"And now I am. If you don't want someone to steal your seat, don't get up of it."

Shooting the red-head a fake-glare Fred sunk down into the bean-bag Daphne had been sitting on, passing one of the bowls to Shaggy.

"Like, thanks Fred. You want some?" He said, offering the bowl to Sugey who took a handful. Velma shook her head when Shaggy offered her some and resumed her thinking.

She and Daphne had nearly had heart-attacks when they heard what had happened to Shaggy. He'd suffered a broken nose, ankle and rib; he was in hospital three weeks, getting out before Christmas thankfully. Now his rib was healed as was his nose. His ankle was nearly there, still in its green cast.

During this time Scooby had pretty much been acting as one of those helped dogs you saw on television, getting pretty much anything the beatnik required. He'd also been sleeping at the foot of Shaggy's bed, on guard all night.

At first Sugey had been on edge, thinking the creeps that attacked Shaggy were going to come after her. Despite Velma's reassurance that they probably didn't even know where she lived the young girl was not convinced. Then Daphne had a brainwave, seeing as Scooby couldn't visit Shaggy as the hospital didn't allow dogs she gave Scooby temporary protection of Sugey to ease her nerves a bit. It had worked.

Shaggy's parents had not exactly been over the moon, as you might imagine. His mum had gone into mama bear mode, visiting her son whenever she could and being suspicious of any strangers approaching the house. As any newspaper with a credible name was trying to get inside information this had led to a bit of speculation and wild rumours. Thanks the lord that by now Mystery Inc knew how to deal with this. I.E. ignore it.

His dad on the other hand, being a police officer, had immediately started an investigation until his superior told him to drop it because 'he was too close to the case'.

Daphne had been surprised that when Mr Rodgers had told them that he had to abandon the case, Fred hadn't immediately gone "We'll do it!" After asking she found out that Fred didn't want to do an investigation without Shaggy because 'It just wouldn't be right."

She let it drop.

Midnight came, the fireworks exploded and Shaggy was asleep. Then he started making little whimpering sounds, much to the confusion of the gang. Scooby's ears pricked up. He plodded over to his owner as Shaggy started tossing. He reared up on his hind legs and shook Shaggy awake, he woke with a jolt, looked around in confusion before stroking Scooby's fur again.

Sugey took that opportunity to instruct her big brother to 'go get some sleep before you end up with a crick in your neck.'

After waving him and Scooby of, Sugey rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned to the rest of the gang. "He's been having nightmares." She explained. "Pretty bad. Mum's trying to get him therapy."

"Any luck?" Velma immediately wanted to know.

"Well, Mums friends Charlene knows a therapist who'll be glad to do it free of charge. We're just trying to get it set up." Sugey ran her fingers through her hair. "I hope it works. I hate waking up to the sound of screaming."

They watched the rest on New Year's party in silence before Sugey went to bed. The minute she left, Fred leaned forward. "Right, gang, here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow we're going back to 'Delicious' and we're going to take a look at the security cameras. We'll go from there."

Daphne gave a small smile at Fred's leadership. "I thought you didn't want to take on a mystery without Shaggy."

"I don't. And we're not 'taking on a mystery' we're simply getting information."

"Sure we are." Velma muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
